


When Life Give You Lemons, Give A Little Sugar

by MoralSky



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Painful Sex, Past Lives, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralSky/pseuds/MoralSky
Summary: Tequila, what have you done with your life?Tequila Is a sweet young woman, that died from her own lies. Which lead her to hell, maybe she can have a better life or at least do something different.Although she meets many obstacles on the way, are they good or bad?
Relationships: Alastor & Tequila
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlastingPetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingPetals/gifts).



> A Story with Alastor & My OC Tequila
> 
> Relationship that grows from Friendship to Love

•Lights!   
  
•Cameras!

•ACTION!

Now Sugars, I live for entertainment. Although I was never always in the spotlight, curious of my story, and how I end up in hell.

So would I sugars, so let’s go back, but not way back, like how my parents met, and coming out my mothers belly.

No No No No, as far as I when I was alive and somewhat happy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Back in Mississippi my hometown, born and raised. I lived with My Pa, he was lovely man. He worked at a farm with an Ol’ Pal of his, they sure was the best of friends.

My mother passed away, when going to her hometown in New Orleans. My mama dies in a car accident back when I was young.

Nev’a cried that hard in my life, she was the sweetest thing ya ever known.

Anyways, I was young black maiden well educated as could be in Mississippi. I was very fond of writing, whenever I felt a certain way I would always write it down on paper. I enjoy fairytales and fantasy, I like making up stories.

**_Have I told you I’m a pretty little liar_ **

Now granite, I was not always a liar, but something happen one day. When I was at My High School. An expensive school might I say, these lil darlins were evil as evil as Bulls red eye.

I was always the center of bullying, because I read books for fun, and not study. So one day, I went around spreading a rumor, 

“I heard from a certain source, her little tribe if you so will, that Sally’s Mama was sleeping with the dean, to get her in dis school.”   
  


Then like tha’ the rumor spreaded like wild fire, and tha lil snakes got into a scruff. I laughed and enjoyed the entertainment from a decent. Ha! That’s what those BITCHES deserve.

So time pass and my little white lies grew into **BIG LIES.** I would call myself the queen of gossip if I do say so myself. And it’s quite entertaining, I didn’t have the best time when I was in my young lady years.

whenever I was down, I would listen to the radio station every night at 9. He was my favorite Radio Host, I was big fan of him since I was a young’in. He had his own station called, “The Nightly Secrets”. I thought it was nice.

I had one of those bad days. So bad, ya thought I left a funeral. I ignore my Pa, and all, I holed myself in the radio. Grabbing the radio on the bed, layin next to it turning to my favorite station.

”Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for tuning back in to The Nightly Secrets, with your favorite radio host Archer Ruin. Where I share all the lovely secrets that happens, not just in ya Ol’ nice New Orleans but globally.” He spoke smoothly and calm.

I just loved the way he talked, his voice was as smooth as butter, make a lady shiver out her boots. I pulled it closer listening to it closely.

”But before we get to the juicy things, we’re going to read some fan messages. That was sent to me directly.”

I quickly sat up, I recall sending him fan mail a couple weeks ago. I was praying and hoping he got mines, then I heard him say MY NAME FIRST, I was the first letter he grabbed.

”hmm this one is from a lovely lady named Sigrith Corral, it says, **_“ Dear, Archer_**

 _I_ **'m one of your biggest fans, and your such an inspiration. I loved you since I was just a lamb. You remind me of an Alastor from one of my favorite Greek tragedies, I hope that one day we can meet cher, and casually talk. I wanted to thank you for bringing me out dark days, I go to you whenever I am low and underneath, I truly appreciate you sugar.**   
  


**_XOXO “_ **

Archer put the letter to the side separating the one from the rest of the fan letters, “Why Darling I’m truly flattered, I would love to meet you as. Take a trip down to New Orleans Cher, and maybe we can talk.” Alastor smiled in the microphone

I could have died of pure happiness and bliss. Everytime he does his shows I always record it, and listen to them on his off day.

I was determined to find a way to go to the New Orleans, and making a living there. She’ll get a chance to meet her Favorite Radio Host.

At Age twenty, I left my father house to live in New Orleans. He was in denial of it at first, because he’s worried I’ll end up like my Ma. I told him I’ll be fine and well.

He gave me a lil money to help me on my way, I thanked him giving him a kiss. And went on my way, I believe I was going to have a wonderful time in New Orleans, especially with my crush living their I couldn’t wait....

.

.

.

Although Sugar, it’s just wishful thinking.

.

.

.

I’ve been In New Orleans, for a good while. When arriving it was nice at first, but eventually turned into something different. People in New Orleans were sketchy.   
  


I was scammed a couple of time, chased, dealt with a voodoo person...I’m speaking from experience, avoid those Sugars.

It don’t end their honey, what toe my lil heart to pieces, was what I read from the Newspaper. It said that the famous Radio Host, has died from shots and dog raid his house.

They found out he have been the cause for the missing people in New Orleans, they found tools in his radio station and bodies in his basement.

Even with me knowing this, I still loved him and cried over his death. While others celebrate it, but why no ones free of sin.

Everyone has their flaws and make mistakes. Sugar was probably going through something, that made him do it. Granite being a Serial Killer is not very debatable, but who knows.

So I was heartbroken and didn’t really recover, I was hoping to find love and meet him. I only came to New Orleans for him. The upside though is I got a deal with a writing company.

With a sketchy group of fellas, so I got myself in some kind of Trouble. Because on the side from writing I sing at a bar to make ends meet with another group of sketchy fellas. Literally Lie to SURVIVE.   
  


Life is hard in New Orleans, I don’t even have full control of my life, walking on eggshells with the people I work with, Oh!

.

.

.

.

Did I tell you Sugars....My Papa passes away.

After My discovery of my radio love, I wanted to move back with Pa, but news came from me from one of the workers. That he died two weeks after me being gone, from a Flu that broke out in Mississippi.

Mind you sugars I’ve been living in their for two months...and....I never contacted him...

.

.

.

.

I-I-I didn’t e-even g-get to properly say goodbye.

.

.

.

.

Anyways that’s enough mourning, his so friend took the money my Pa was leaving for me. So now you understand why I say my life in New Orleans is not ideal for me like others.

No Love, No Family, Poor, Bad Crowd, etc. I’m thirty-three years old now in New Orleans. Besides the bad, I mainly enjoy singing, because I express my feelings.

Not just with Writing, but I vocalize it through music. My Mama and Papa, always said I had a voice like an Angel when I was little.

I earned enough money from my writing and side gig, to get a pet Rabbit, a couple of weeks ago. I’m lonely and wanted some sweet company, I love rabbits their sweet and delicate, but also sneaky and fast. Reminds me of myself, I was headed home to my lil Ol’ apartment.

”Come On, now Sugar Mama’s got a special grift for you. I nuzzled my nose on her’s, I named her, “Tequila”. One of my favorite liquors, the drink was classy as well as the name, so I wanted my lil Tequila to feel just as classy.

I stepped in the apartment building, greeting the landlord, she was a doll I love her.   
  


“Good Evening Ms. Bloom, lovely night we have today.” I grinned at her, walking up stairs.

”Sho is sweetheart, nev’a seen a night more lovely as this one.” She replied still reading her newspaper.

I made it to my room putting Tequila in her lil cage, I made the cage comfortable for her to enjoy. I took off my clothes from the gig, I was exhausted. I got into something more comfortable, I went into the kitchen to make Tequila and I. A lovely little dinner.

I turned on the recorder, just to remember that lovely voice whilst I cook.

” _ **Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I thank you for tuning in to tonight’s show, ‘The Nightly Secrets”, with your host Archer Ruin**_ ”

He played the applause sound, I was coping every word he said while I was cooking. I knew all of Sugars shows from heart.

” _ **Today we have a special guest, ladies and gentlemen give up for our lovely guest...**_ ”

”SIGRITH CORRAL!” I announced, pretending to be the guest, I wished I had the chance to do a show wit sugar.

” _ **Nice of you to join us darling, can you tell the world about yourself, what you do, and why you wanted to be on the show today?**_ ”

As I was stirring the carrot soup, and steak cooking on the skillet, “Well Archer sugar, I’m a young lady all the way from Mississippi, I’m fun, charismatic, sweet, and Friendly. I love to write and sing, that’s mainly how I express myself. Although I got jobs of each one, down here in New Orleans. I ain’t have the much freedom I use to Sugar.”

I kept talking to myself back and forth with the radio. Then I heard a loud knock on my door.

”I’m comin sugar, hold ya wagon.” I replied, I reached the door to see who it was, as soon as I opened it. I was grabbed by the neck, raised in the air. A group of men in suits stepped, along with the big man holding my throat tight. He was my boss from the singing gig.

Then another big fella came in, who was my other boss from the writing gig.

_**WELL SHIT** _

” _How ya goin to do that to us huh Cher. After all we done fer ya, I luv ya cher. I luv ya very much...but I don’t luv liars.”_ He pulled me close to his face.

”W-W-Wait...l-l-let me explain.” I was trying to gasp for air, taking a breath after each word.

” _We trusted ya sha, but chu played with our minds...Our money, we can’t do that sha...Even all ya did we still luv ya, but...You hafta pay for ya actions.”_ The boss said, they threw me on the ground, hitting the counter where my recorder was at and broke. They pointed their guns at me.

Ya ain’t never seen a person in greater fear thanthis, I was in tears now. I didn’t want to die, I didn’t want to leave my lil Tequila.

”P-P-Please w-wait y-ya gotta believe me. I ain’t mean no harm. G-Give me another chance...P-Please.” I cried holding my chest close. Then I thought who would miss me, will I get to see Ma and Pa....No, not aft’ all the stuff I done. I probably might just end up in hell.

”Sorry Cher...Ya ran out of chances.” They pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

.

Just Like that it went dark, I was gone. I guess my lies finally caught up to me, and the worst part I died in them. Without a second chance to change.

I could feel myself falling deeper, and deeper until I land hard on something, out cold.


	2. Welcome To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Is Hell, what do you expect.

I finally woke, leaning myself up. I slowly opened my eyes looking around. It was nothing but red in the sky like blood, and a star in the sky. I quickly got up and looked around my surroundings, terrified.

I was surrounded by demons and other unholy creatures. Than a random creature approach me saying,

” **Welcome To Hell.** ”   
  


I was in hell....My only response to that was a scream, it scared the demon away. Along with me running. I didn’t know where I was running to, every creature I kept coming across.   
  


I ran from, screamed even more. I was so terrified ya thought this was a horror film, it was to much foe ma lil heart. If I even still had one.

”No, NO, NO! This can’t be happening.” I hid, somewhere in an Alley. Crying pulling my knees close to my chest to hide my face.

”I don’t want to be here....Mama....Pops. I wish you were here.” As I cried those words, I realized something. I was too scared to notice, moved my hands away shakily.

my hands weren’t normal, and honey I had stitches. My hands were like a lil rabbits, like Tequila...

Tequila...I started remembering certain things slowly especially my girl Tequila. I ran out the Alley to see what I fully looked like. I noticed a shop with a body mirror.

I quickly ran in to look at myself. Ignoring the other demons, I froze... Speechless, in front of the mirror. I was touching my face and body all over shakily, I’m a scar up Rabbit. With weird eyes.

”Ma’am may I assist you with an-...”

”heh... ha ha...ha ha ha ha.” After that I collapsed again, last thing I heard was a gasp from a creature.

•••••••••••••••••••••

I eventually regained consciousness...AGAIN! I was laying on a therapy sofa, a rosary velvet kind of color. There was demon in front of me, who looked very sophisticated. As though she was from the 1800 era.

”Are we done with theatricals young lady.” She spoke calmly crossing her legs, opening her fan. I only slowly nod, still shaken up.

”A young lady keeps her head up. And speaks, you are not an ass madam. You were gifted with vocals, no...” she looked at me sternly, mouth still hidden behind her fan.

”Yes Ma’am.” I spoke clearly, finally sitting up. I noticed she brought me in her office, keeping me from the crowd of demons.

”I’ll make you some tea, to calm the nerves.” She spoke, closing her fan smiling fairly creepy, getting up and leaving. She seemed fairly nice for a demon, from the way she spoke and carried herself.

“Thank you kindly sugar, I sure do appreciate it.” I gave an effort to smile back. In no time she came back with the tea. She handed it to me, I took it kindly. Sipping it, my heart fluttering with warmth, so I did still have a heart.

”Now since you seemed more relax, I would like to introduce myself. The name’s Rosie, own a Flourist and Fashion shops. I mainly run the fashion shop, as you can tell, from when you stumbled your way in here and...Up there she goes collapsed like a dramatic scene from a play madam.” She looked at me, with slight irritation.

”I’m sorry Ma’am.” Was the only thing I could say.

”No stress madam but I would like you to answer me this... Who are you, what was your life like, and why do you think you are here? Then I may help such a confused lady such as yourself.” She leaned back in her seat, unfolding her fan again.

Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell sugar, because my whole life I had to fight and survive. Nev’a had to much help, so I told her from what I could remember, because most of my memory is very foggy.

.

.

.

.

I told her all I could remember, and she told me stuff about here. Which was scary, but I understood. It’s either Kill or be killed, well unless your under an overlord. Which wasn’t a great of an option, but what could you do your in Hell.

”hmm, I don’t believe you’ll be much service here, but I know an overlord that would make good use of your talent... That is if you want to be handed over to an overlord, or struggle surviving on your own?” She asked me, although making it very clear of my choice.

It wasn’t the best idea, but I needed to survive, I wanted to survive.

”I’ll go to the overlord ya recommended sugar.” I spoke confidently, chin up. She smirked at me and nodded.

So sugars just like that, she contacted them and they were headed here. Mind ya I was very nervous but couldn’t show it, when they arrive ma nervous was higher than eva sugars.

He wasn’t just fuckin creepy. He was glitchy Tv demon like man, I always think to myself why do I get the creepy ones. Rosie was speaking to him, pointing at my direction towards her office, he approached the door opening it further. Revealing more of himself, his tall stature and glitchy smile looking at me.

he reached for my hand, grabbing it pulling it slowly towards his flat lips. Maybe he isn’t all so bad, maybe.

”Pleasure to meet you miss, the name’s Vox, may I ask your name.” His speech glitching in and out.

”Oh...Um, it’s Tequila. The pleasure is all mine sugar.” I did a curtsy, Welp telling Rosie and Vox what my name was. Is the first lie I made in hell, I guess Ol’ habits die hard.

He smiled at my response and gesture. I guess he seemed to have taken a liking to me, well I should be happy I’m starting off good.

Vox and I started talking and discussing certain, things and he handed me a contract with a black pen. I nervously grabbed the pen and signed my name on the contract. It felt as though I was selling my soul to the Devil, but being in Hell I guess I already did that.

”Welcome aboard Vox Station, can’t wait to start working with such a lovely voice, such as yours.” He smiled, making me blush a little. Sugar was a real charmer.

”Well now, shall we go and show you where your staying.” He stood up from next to me on the sofa.

He stretched his hand out towards my direction. I took it and followed behind, I quickly hugged Rosie thanking her. She was shocked and surprised by my gesture. Although she did return the gesture.

Even though I couldn’t see it. Her grin slowly turned into a frown, as if of guilt. As if she did something she shouldn’t have. Vox only rolling his eyes, telling me we should go. Still in his sweet calming voice.

I left out the shop, and got into the car. Waving back at Rosie and her waving back as well, she gave me her number before I left. I wonder what my new life in Hell will be like, it’s not so bad.

.

.

.

.

Why do I keep jinxing these things onto myself.   
  


Now I’ve been in Hell for some years now, and it’s been nothing but Living hell. Vox turned out to be different than I expected, worse if I do say so myself. I wish for once I had any kind of control of ma life, freedom. Just another chance.

”Tequila your on in two.” My hair dresser told me leaving back out.

”Thank ya sugar, I’m comin.” I was fully prepped and well dressed. Although I’m nothing but sadness behind a Beauty, as I stare at myself in the mirror.

”Well no complaining now Sugar, you da one that made the deal.” I moved from the mirror, sighing, heading to the stage. I was waiting behind a curtain.

”No give it up for the fabulous and famous Ms. Tequila.” The announcer, announced my name. The curtains open revealing me, all lights and cameras on me.

I had to sing songs they told me, dress in clothes they wanted me in, Smile when I was told so. I had a song I wrote that I really wanted to sing, but Vox declined me of such freedoms.

”Good Evening, My lil sugar cubes! How ya gals and fellas doing tonight.” He said, with the brightest smile in hell.

All the demons cheering and clapping, mainly the male demons in the crowd.

.

.

.

.

News flash, I had got raped by a couple of fans. Vox has brought back, who supposedly only wanted an Auto-graph. I felt so Miserable, certain things were just unbearable in hell... But then I remind myself, _**THIS IS HELL, YOUR IN HELL FOR A REASON.**_

.

.

.

.

”I luv the energy sugars, I’m going to perform tonight, ‘Welcome To The Spotlight’. Y’all honey’s know my signature opening song.” I inhaled and exhaled, before I began singing 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

**~ Welcome To the show.**

**~ Welcome to my spotlight.**

**~ I saw my opportunity, for the lime light. I’m living for the spotlight.**

**~ Everyday I live, Everyday I take, Everyday I choose not to wait.**

**~ But I know, things are not what they seemed.**

**~ But I know, that all in all you don’t earn what you don’t have.**

**~ Which is the Star life.**

**~ So everyone come on down, Sit in your seats.**

**~ Or Move to the groove, or dance till your heart feels complete.**

**~ I took, my chance and I made it and got another stand.**

**~ Don’t forget where you at, wait a minute I’ll remind you a matter of fact.**

**~ Welcome To the show.**

**~ Welcome to my spotlight.**

**~ I saw my opportunity, for the lime light. I’m living for the spotlight.**

**~ Everyday I live, Everyday I take, Everyday I choose not to wait.**

**~ Welcome.**

**~ Welcome.**

**~ Welcome.**

**~ To.**

**~ My.**

**~ Spotlight.**

••••••••••••••••••••••  
Everyone cheered, roaring in the theatre. I smiled, giving a proper bow. I’m amazed how people seems to always love my opening song, I walked off stage preparing for the real performance.

.

.

.

.

My show was finally over, and sugar I was purely exhausted. I wanted to head back to the lil house Vox made me live in. As I made it to the house I quickly took off my shoes and plopped on the couch. I turned on the tv, if their was for once decent news.

the only good thing about being under Vox, is staying safe from the yearly cleansing hell seems to get, so I wouldn’t die.

As I watched the news, something definitely caught my attention. Making me sit up immediately, the daughter of hell was running a hotel to rehabilitate sinners.

Ha! Was that even possible. Sugar seem to have such a big heart, maybe I could... Pfft what am I thinking. I’m still causing mischief on the side with ma lies, whenever I’m bored.   
  


I could just see about it tomorrow, since Vox honey finally gaves me tha’ day off.

Will I really be able to go to heaven...

”Mama...Papa...I’m coming home.” I spoke to the sky


	3. Redemption or Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess, we’re back to square one.  
> So what is the outcome of that.

I woke up, got myself together. Showered, put my usual casual attire on, made breakfast fa me and my pet snake Leo.

Yes I have a pet snake, instead of a rabbit this time and for many good reasons. As soon as I was done, I gathered my white fur coat.

”I’ll be back Leo, watch the house fa mama will I’m gone.” With that I closed the door, locking it behind.

I had my personal driver take me to the establishment. We were really close, he was sweet and funny. We would talk about the things going on in hell, we even make jokes about Vox. Which who we both dislike, I appreciate Sugar keeping my visit a secret.

We finally made it to the hotel, I thanked him and stepped out of the Limo. I reached the door, and knocked gently.

*knock knock*  
  


I heard a bunch a noises, before the door opened and I was greeted with the most gorgeous smile in hell, from the daughter of hell.

”OMG! Welcome to The Happy Hotel, where we rehabilitate sinners, My name is Charlie Magne. Are you here to be a patron, for redemption?” She said excitedly with starry eyes.

I looked up at the sign, confused ‘So it was called the happy hotel’. Although the sign on the building says otherwise. I turned my attention back to sugar.

”Why yes, yes I am Sugar. Not that I find it possible, but out of curiosity....Also, if this is the happy hotel, why does ya sign say Hazbin Hotel.” I smirked at her confused.

She looked at me just as confused. I’m guessing honey didn’t know it was change. As she quickly stepped out to stare at her sign, confusion than it came to her.

”Al did you change my sign!?” She looked at him with a strong frown. She walked in, and I followed behind her. I noticed everyone looked at me, she quickly went back to me before going to confront The Radio Demon.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name Miss...”

”Oh where’s my manner. The names Tequila sugar, tha pleasures all mine.” I smiled giving a curtsy, Charlie returned the gesture. I feel as though we could get along well, now that’s the only thing I been for sure of. Out of all my speculations.

”Everyone this is Tequila, our first patron.” Charlie announced. Angel popped his head out the room, noticing me and ran down the stairs, “TEQUILA!” Angel shouted in joy. I turned my attention towards him.

”Angel Sugar!” He replied back, with the same energy.

we ran to each other hugging, he picked me up spinning me around, than put me back down.

”How you been toots, havin seen you in minute. Val and Vox like to keep us separated.” Angel grinned.

”As much as possible sugar, and you know why.” I grinned back.

” **Since Sexy a Crime, We Both Doing Some Time.** ” We both announced in Unison, doing a dramatic pose. We both eventually laughed.

”You guys know each other? The names Vaggie by the way.” Vaggie approached Tequila, Angel folding his hands.

”Nice ta meet ya Honey. And yes, but don’t get me wrong different industries. I have a contract with Vox, I do singing performances. Since Vox and Val are partners, I came across Angel Darling, and Eva since we met. We grown really close.” I looked up at Angel smiling, he looked down smiling back at me.

Charlie took me around introducing me to the others, Husk and Niffty. Seemed like decent lil fillies, then she started asking me questions, introducing me to the last staff member.

”So can you tell me how you ended up in hell?” She asked me, our arms still linked. As we walked upstairs.

.

.

.

.

This is your chance to change Sigrith, tell her the truth. God hates a liar, that’s why your mainly here.

.

.

.

.

”Um... Vaguely sugar, only remember bits an pieces. I know I had a family, where I was born, a pet, and a favorite Radio Show I enjoyed listening to.” I looked at her sadly.

.

.

.

.

 _ **I’m fucking stupid, I just blew my chance**_ , of course I remembered everything. As the years progressed, they were slowly coming back and eventually I remembered everything.

Charlie slowly nodded her head, “hmm, that’s strange. I understand if you recently landed here, but you been here... Anyways it’s fine, it’ll come back to you for sure.”   
  


We reached the room, and she knocked. “Al, I want to introduce someone to you.”

”Pardon me Sugar, May I ask who this Al fella is?” I looked at her curiously. Before she could even answer, the door swung open. Revealing a tall red demon, he was quite Handsome and attractive if I do say so myself.

”Pleasure to meet you Darling, the name’s Alastor The Radio Demon.” He spoke with such excitement, he bowed at me.

.

.

**Alastor?**

.

.

**His voice was familiar, Alastor?**

.

.

Then it me, his voice, mannerism, The name... Although any one could of had that name... But he was a Radio Host, and I’m tha only filly that gave a Radio Host that name... **IT WAS HIM ARCHER**.

.

.

I unconsciously spoke out, “Were you a radio host in New Orleans...” I bit my tongue. He straightened back up slowly, glaring at me slightly, as if I revealed big secret.

”How did yo-... Have we meet darling?” He asked curiously.

”W-What...No, nope sugar we haven’t. Well if ya counting now Sugar.” I responded nervously playing with ma hair.

”I don’t speak in my Cajun accent for anyone to know that darling... Unless you were a fan of mine, in your past life.”He looked at me smirking.

“Oh she did say she had a favorite Radio h-...” I cut Charlie off before she could finish.

”Radio Home, yep favorite radio home. Back where I’m from, M-My family owned a Radio Shop back in Mississippi... Where I was born, yes that’s all I remembered.” I smiled nervously.

It was an awkward silence for a moment, before Alastor spoke again, “Well that didn’t answer my question...Anyways it was nice to meet you darling.” He took out his hand, I took it and shaked it, he leaned down in my ear.   
  


“The truth comes to light eventually... We’ll talk again sha.” He pulled away smiling.

After that Charlie brought me to her office to sign some papers, the sugar asked me was I checking in and wanted to give me a room key. But I declined her kindly, I told her I’ll come by everyday as a deal, which she agreed, Vox would kill me if he Eva so find out where I’m at.

Once she got me set up, she was talking about the different sessions they have. To help rehabilitate a demon, although I’m her first patron. So I told her I could occasionally perform songs for her and the hotel.

”Wow really that would be amazing.” She gleamed at me.

”I can give ya a lil spoiler, but I’m a need a partner.” I smiled turning my attention to Angel on the couch. We did a song together once but secretly for the workers from our work.

”Why of course toots.” He came to me grabbing my hands.

.

.

• Tequila Verse •  
  


**I have the charm**

**I have the voice**

**I have the eyes**

**I believe I’m just a dazzling lil Filly**

**Oh My!**

Angel twirling me around, and through me in the air as I was singing

• Angel Verse •  
  


**I have the face**

**I have the body**

**I have the fame**

**I carry everything that every Bitch just wants**

**Hey**

Angel and Tequila held hands stretch out spinning around, and swinging

• Angel & Tequila •  
  


**Were the most fabulous demon of them all**

**were wonderful and silly little creatures**

**we don’t care how others see us**

**we don’t care for the judgemental, Ugly, devils**

**What do we say when we see them**

**Nothing to bold we mean it**

**We shout**

**Go**

**F**

**U**

**C**

**K**

**off**

**Ha!  
**

**Out the door, don’t come back no more**

Angel and I was singing our hearts out swing dancing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the show, especially Alastor.

• Tequila Verse •  
  


**As far as I’m concerned, there’s little to no where you can run**

**Unless ya got ya gal or ya fella, Angel Sugar did I tell ya**

**I ain’t never met a demon as tricky or a fella that was just so kinky**

**But what the hell, I ain’t no better**

• Angel Verse •  
  


**Toots, you know the truth**

**listen even though I’m seen, just only as a sex toy object thing**

**You and my other friends, still took me in**

**Despite all my sassyness**

**No matter what anyone tries to say to us, We’ll flip them off and yell**

**SCREW YOU PAL**

• Angel & Tequila •  
  


**Were the most fabulous demon of them all**

**were wonderful and silly little creatures**

**we don’t care how others see us**

**we don’t care for the judgemental, Ugly, devils**

**What do we say when we see them**

**Nothing to bold we mean it**

**We shout**

**Go**

**F**

**U**

**C**

**K**

**off**

**Ha!  
**

**Out the door**

**Don’t**

**Come**

**Back**

**No**

**More!**

.

.

Angel dipped me at the end, everyone clapping, except husk. Charlie came running towards me and Angel.

”That was OMG! Your voice is so beautiful, you and Angel make a great pair.” Charlie was bouncing along with Niffty.

”Why thank ya sugar, I’m glad ya enjoyed our song. It was something tha just came out the top of our heads.” She smiled at Angel, she was glad to have a friend like Angel she could confide into close in industry. Even though she lied to him about majority of things

”What a marvelous performance darling, didn’t know you was full of talents.” Alastor grinned at me.

I blushed a little at sugars compliments, “Well Sugar, I’m pretty sure you carry just as much. Wouldn’t mind doing a little swinging with ya Darling.” She spoke those last words sweetly, Alastor grin grew wider.

Then all of a sudden, her phone began to ring in her purse. She asked Charlie, where the bathroom was. Quickly heading over there to answer the phone.

”Hey Vox Master sugar, what can I do for you.” I answered nervously.

”Tequila...Sweetheart, I notice you are not home... **Where The Hell Are You.** ” His voice glitching, of anger. I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

”I’m visiting an Ol’ friend sugar... Vo- I mean master, I just wanted to go out... Ya know shopping around an visiting Rosie.” I chose my words carefully.

There was silence for a moment before Vox spoke up again, “You should get some rest Tequila sweetheart... You have a big day ahead of you.” After that he hung up, stood in the bathroom. Just looking at the floor spaced out.

I quickly text Rosie about my phone call. She would cover for me, in case Vox calls her. I can’t believe I’m making someone else lie to for me. If Vox founds out he’ll kill her for covering for me but.... What else am I suppose to do....

.

.

.

.

**BE HONEST**

.

.

Thats how you got into these messes in the first place. How you ended up in hell, you dig a pit for ya self sugar. If ya keep lying

.

.

_(FLASHBACKS)_

  
_”So toots, what was your profession, when you were alive?” Angel asked me, sitting in front of his mirror. Prepping for his sex scene._

” _Oh I was a music teacher, ya know since I luv music an all.” I responded sitting across from him._

_._

_lie_

_._

_._

_”Pleasure to meet you miss, the name’s Vox, may I ask your name.” His speech glitching in and out._

_”Oh...Um, it’s Tequila. The pleasure is all mine sugar.” I did a curtsy._

_._

_LIE_

_._

_._

_”I don’t speak in my Cajun accent for anyone to know that darling... Unless you were a fan of mine, in your past life.”He looked at me smirking._

_“Oh she did say she had a favorite Radio h-...” I cut Charlie off before she could finish._

_”Radio Home, yep favorite radio home. Back where I’m from, M-My family owned a Radio Shop back in Mississippi... Where I was born, yes that’s all I remembered.” I smiled nervously.  
_

_._

**_LIES!_ **

**_LIES!  
_ **

**_LIES!_ **

**_LIES!_ **

.

.

.

Someone knocking broke me out of my train of thoughts. I opened the door, not expecting the person in front of me.

” I’m sorry to disturb you dear. Charlie, wanted me to check if you were alright.” Alastor spoke calmly, his usual smile.

”Oh yes I’m fine sugar, tell Charlie thanks for the concern. Can you also give her message, I have to head back.” I asked, with pleading eyes. He pause for a moment, and then nodded.

I asked him if he could sneak me out, because I really didn’t want to be questioned at the moment, because.... I was crying, and my eyes were red.

I had my driver pick me up, it was a quiet drive to the house. I thanked him, and quickly made my way to my room locking the door. I would usually have Archers radio show, to calm me down but I’m in hell. As well as him, but he doesn’t do the same things as he did when he was alive.

So I just recite his shows, mumbling hugging myself crying. What is wrong with me... Even so I promised Charlie I’ll come by everyday, if I can.

I actually enjoy sugars company and the others, especially knowing Angel Sugar is there... What’s even better, **ALASTOR** was their....

Yes look on the bright side sugar, maybe you can finally get to do something with your idol maybe even... Find love in hell, sounds kind of twisted doesn’t it. Your mission has changed from redemption to making Alastor fall in love with ya.

 **NO ONE LOVES A LIAR**.


	4. Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn’t it nice to get to know each other better?

Today was one of those days Sugar, so I went to my performances today. I did like 8 non-stop singing, and I lost my voice. Vox was punishing me for what reasons sugar, I wouldn’t know.

Like I promised Charlie, I came by the hotel. Since I couldn’t sing, I did one of her lil sessions. Painting! Although I’m more of a writer than a painter, but it still came out fairly well I ain’t complainin.

Charlie had earned a couple of more patrons, they checked in compared to me. As I was painting in art room, someone entered hovering behind me. I already knew who it was, seemed as though I peak their interest.

”What a lovely painting Darling. May I ask what it is.” He looked down at me smiling. I nodded, taking out ma notebook, ta respond to sugar.

.

.

Yes I wrote my responses, that’s how bad it is. Vox gave me a couple of days off, not really wanting to but what can I do. I can’t sing until my voice recovers.

.

.

I scribbled my response, and handed the notebook to Al. He grabbed it happily, reading it.

_**”It’s suppose to be the view of my hometown, Charlie said the theme was something you love, and use colors based on how your feeling right now, which mine is sadness & confusion, so I use blue for sad and purple for confused.”** _

Alastor smiled, nodding handing me back my notebook. “Such a deep depiction you have their. It’s lovely, we’re you an artist in your past life.” Asked me, taking a seat next to me.

I turned to him with a seductive and hungry eyes, I made my feelings clear and he know. Or he wouldn’t scowl at me, with a force smile. I quickly wrote my response and gave it to him.

_**”No, but sugar if you truly want to get know me, you know how Al sugar baby.”** _

Sugar looked up at me with disapproval, also seeing me blowing Kisses at him. He got up, taking my notebook. I couldn’t speak to stop him, because I loss my voice. I followed after him, clapping my hands and stomping my feet, to get his attention.

coming to the hotel for some days, I got to know more of tha sugars here. Besides Angel, I grew close with Charlie obviously, cuz tha lil honey was just to sweet. Sweeter than a river of honey.

I got along with Vaggie okay, she didn’t care so much of me fallin for the radio fella. As well as being an associate to Angel, but besid’ all that she was fairly sweet.

Niffty was great as well, we were discussing the life of being a short. Now Husk baby, was fun and great for confiding to with.

I save the best for last, Alastor and I have our lil ups and downs. You think he would stop talkin ta me, although sugar just keep on rollin back ta mama.

The only problem is, I don’t know much about sugar like do tha others. And it’s already on ma last day off, which means Sugar. Back To Vox theatre. I haven’t seen Sugar all day, He wasn’t in the lobby, kitchen, anywhere downstairs.

So I decided to head to his room and knock on his doors, “Al sugar ya in here...?” I asked softly, it was silence. I was going to walk away to check somewhere else, until the door opened.

”What an unexpected pleasure to see you darling. Is there something you need me to assist you with!?” He kept his usual facade, and demeanor. Al was just so charming and amazing no matter how much ya irritated him.

”Oh nothin at all Sugar, I just.... Well, since it’s my last off day. I was hoping that we can get to you know Sugar... Know each other better.” I looked down swaying back in forth, fiddlin wit’ ma hair.

Alastor took out his microphone, lifting Ma chin up with the mic end to look him in the eyes.

”A Lady must always keep her head up when she speaks to anyone. Why do you always have your head down darling? It unbecoming of a Lady.”

.

.

.

_(Flashback)_

_I came from a rough day at kindergarten.This was around tha time ma momma was still breathing. I came in and ran straight to ma room, ma momma noticed and followed me upstairs ta see what was wrong._

_She knocked on ma door, “Sigrith baby, you okay in here?”_

_She slowly came in, when she didn’t get a response. I was laying in my bed face down crying ma little eyes out, ma momma sat on the edge of the bed next to me rubbing ma back._

_”Baby what’s wrong ya can tell momma. I promise not to tell ya father?” She asked still rubbing ma back. I sat up quickly, wiping my tears away. I looked at mama and put ma head back down._

_”T-T-They c-called me tha N word mama, b-but s-said I was a slow and ugly N word.” I cried again, ma mother pulled me close. Rubbing my side trying to calm me down._

_”It’s okay darling, them lil racist kids will get what’s comin to them. Just you wait, and don’t let them lil evil demons degrade ya or who ya are and where ya from.” She pulled away from slightly smiling, still holding me by the shoulders, put a finger to my chin lifting an head up._

_”What have I told ya Cher, nev’a keep ya head down. A Lady must always keep her head up, it’s unbecoming to ya to keep ya head down! Speak with confidence Sha, baby girl you are beautiful inside and out! No matter the color of ya skin or culture ya from, don’t eva’ let anyone tell you otherwise.”_  
  
She smiled at me and I smiled back at her, we hugging each other tight and close.

_”I luv ya mama.”_

_”I luv ya too Cher.”_

.

.

.

.

I looked back at Al, with my head up high and confident, “Ya right sugar, Let me say that better. I would like it sugar, if we can get to know each other better on my last peaceful moments here in the hotel.” I smiled at him.

He chuckled a little, at my new found confidence. Nev’a heard Sugar laugh so sincerely.

”Why of course darling come in, flirting or any thing of the sorts is forbidden. Even so, what could you possible want to know about me that you don’t already know.” He let me in his room.

I laughed nervously, “What you mean Sugar... I don’t know anything about ya, why else would I ask.” I sat at a chair by the desk, Alastor formed a chair in front of me sitting, crossings his legs and hand folded.

”Darling how long are you going to play, the clueless jester.” He smirked at me.

”It’s not... Al sugar I-“

”If you don’t tell me at least what you know about me. We won’t be able to do that thing you called, GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER.” Al patience was wearing thin.

I honestly don’t know what ta do. Maybe I should be honest, yea I can do it. Ain’t no sweat, I’m making it harder than needs be. I inhaled and than exhaled, ya got this sugar.

”Okay sugar I’m a be honest with ya... I-I-“ Before I could get it out my phone rang, I was happy but not happy at the same time. Because it was Vox, the main person tha loves to be certain of attention.

“Hold on Sugar, I just have ta take this call. Can I use ya bathroom sugar?” I asked him nervously, he nodded slowly giving me tha okay. Directing me to tha bathroom, Vox hates when I wait ta long ta answer him.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom to answer the call. Now sugars I was in tha bathroom for a good hour or two, I eventually came out. Closing the door slightly, I was still cryin a lil heading straight for tha door to leave.

”Leaving so soon Darling, I thought we were going to get to know each other better?” Al asked approaching me. 

I paused at the door wiping ma tears away, and turned around slowly towards him. Lifting ma head up, trying to put a smile on fa sugar.

”I would really luv tha sugar, truly I did... B-B-But V-Vox is w-waitin fa me at tha h-house, s-so...” I looked away trying not to cry again, I know when I arrive back. Sugar ain’t goin do nothin but beat me, fa leavin the house. Ever so often, I’m worried I’m a Nev’a see all these lovely filly’s again...Angel Sugar....Alastor.

”Then How about I escort you my dear, we can chit chat as we walk and...”

”NO! You don’t have to escort me. I want to go alone, it’ll just cause more trouble Al...” I bit down turning back ta tha door. I spoke in my other tongue.

I can tell Al was looking at me in shock, “I never heard you in your original voice well...” 

“You can escort me, if you interested in knowing more good sir.” I told him, exiting the room, getting my stuff and leaving. Saying goodbye to the others and hugging Angel Sugar.

”I’ll be back Charlie dear, just escorting our lovely patron to their home, make sure they don’t get into mischief.” He smiled exiting the door right after me.

As were walking side to side, back to where I stay. I couldn’t really stop Al, nor prevent the impending doom coming my way. Al good sir was right, the truth was going to come to light soon anyways.

I inhaled, than exhaled, “M-My mother was born from New Orleans, but.... My father wasn’t, I take more so after my old man... My mother just taught me the way of her hometown, style, and culture. And so I fell in love with it, it felt more so like my people...”

We kept walking, Al’s face still it’s usually. One hand behind his back, the other holding his staff.

”What was your mother’s name? If you don’t mind me asking?” He asked, as We kept walking.

”Edna South, born and raised on the south side of New Orleans.... I’m not going to continue more good sir, until you tell me a little about you.” I looked at him, he laughed. One of the most genuine laughs I ever heard out his voice. Talking to him, made me forget all my worries.

”I don’t think it’ll be wise of me to tell anyone my past life...” he turned and looked at me, where were around the corner from my house. He stopped in his tracks, turning around to fully face me.

”I won’t tell you anything about me darling, because I don’t trust you... Until you tell me the truth, on how you know me even though we haven’t met, well if we did.” He cuffed my hand raising it to his lips, gently kissin it.

I blushed only turning away, I nodded slowly looking away.

”Great My Dear! So shall we!” He locked our arms together, I smirked.

”Yes we shall sugar.” I smiled at him.


	5. We Are Not Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor & Vox are not the best of friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won’t be in Tequilas point of view, it will return, and you’ll know when

Alastor and Tequila, walked up to her house, where they noticed Vox standing outside of her house. As if you to welcome her in, Vox noticed Tequila, then turned his attention slowly to the one walking along side her.

”Well well well... If it isn’t the Overlord himself, Alastor what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to these parts of hell.” His glitchy irritated voice, echoing at Alastor.

”Oh Vox dear, why an UNpleasant surprise. Your a sight for cured eyes.” Alastor smirked at him angrily, Vox grinning slowly turned into a frown. You could feel the tension in the air, between the two.

”I’m just here escorting my lovely patron of the hotel, back to the corridor.” Alastor replied again, keeping his gaze on Vox. Vox made a sharp stare at Tequila, Tequila unconsciously moved closer to Al’s side. Touching hips and tightening her grip on Al’s arm.

”So that’s where you’ve been Tequila sweetheart. With those weaklings, and a disgrace to the king of hell himself... You think a person can really b-...”

”No Vox Master, I ain’t Nev’a said tha’. And I ain’t Nev’a thought I could be redeemed... I was just curious.

Vox was about to backhand Tequila, causing her to flinch. But was stopped by Al’s staff, preventing Vox hand from landing further.

”Tsk tsk tsk... Now is that anyway to treat a lady Voxy.” Alastor smirked wickedly at him. Vox retreated his hand, and fixed his suit.

”Hmph, I don’t see why you care Radio Shack! Since when do you give a damn for something that’s under another’s contract.”   
  


“Ahahaha, you are quite hilarious darling. Don’t get me wrong Voxy, I don’t. But I am a gentleman with my property and don’t damage good quality. Especially if it helps your weak deteriorating reputation, You have lady killjoy to lower that for you. Why make yourself become any lower My Dear Voxy.”

It was seriously becoming to intense for Tequila. She could see Vox twitch and glitch badly from Al’s words. She had to admit, Alastor was shooting back hard. Vox didn’t want to start a turf war, not yet at least.

”Anywho as Sponsor and investor of the little Hazbin Hotel. I prefer you to be gentle with our little darling here, as you must know she is our first sinner to check in.” Al smiled, grabbing both my shoulders in a tight grip.

”I never counted you to stoop so low Radio Shack, to helping a mere group of outcasts.”

”Not true Voxy, as you know. I’m always looking for great entertainment, I believe the idea is truly unprecedented. I seek to look at the downfall of those, that thinks they can be redeemed.” 

There was a long unsettling silence, for a moment before the tension finally dispersed. And they regained their composure.

”Fine Al, I’ll play your little game for now. Tequila I expect you at the Theatre at 6 am on the dot.” He walked past us heading to his personally crafted an designed vehicle. He got inside shutting the door, before he drove off. He slowly pulled down the window.

”Also Radio Shack, let me offer you some free advice, since we’re partners and all... Upgrade, no one listens to a broken down radio anymore.” Vox laughed pulling the window back up, and driving off.

Alastor grip tighten on his staff, “We are not partners Ol’ Voxy dear.” Al spat out in anger, turned his attention back towards me.

”I know ya don’t care much fa me sugar, but I still really appreciate doing tha’ for me hun.” They walked up the steps stopping at her door.

”No problem my dear, I have to admit Vox is nothing but a child. When he can’t have his way, but he will eventually. Anyways Darling I hope to see you again tomorrow.” Al kissed her hand and turned his back to walk back to the hotel.

”W-wait Al sugar...” Tequila called out to him, he stopped in his track and turned his head to face her.

”Yes My Dear?”

Tequila was nervous too ask, she didn’t know whether to ask or not. Because she was scared of the answer, but still went for it anyway.

”U-u-um... I still want ta get ta know ya better sugar.... M-M-Maybe w-we could be friends... I promise to tell ya wha’ I know.” She twisting her strands of hair.

Alastor nodded, grin growing wider. “Of course Darling, sounds like a deal”.

And then he continued his stroll down the streets of hell, to the hotel humming.

Tequila blushed happily, and entered her house, and preparing for bed. She slept peacefully for once in hell, it was a good start for her.

They were friends?


End file.
